


【朔间兄弟】Calvary/髑髅地

by ruuya



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruuya/pseuds/ruuya
Summary: 零想说点什么，让凛月不要这样做了。但是因为疼痛和虚弱，他甚至无法把嘴闭上。吸血鬼的血是凉的，比人血稀薄，也没那么重的气味。他在这之前从来没有喝过吸血鬼的血。椰子蛋糕在烤箱里膨胀起来，散发出甜蜜的香气。零竭力不去想凛月正在把血喂给自己喝的这件事。
Relationships: Sakuma Rei & Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 3





	【朔间兄弟】Calvary/髑髅地

**Author's Note:**

> 零和凛月在家里发生的事情，非CP向。

晚上十点，朔间凛月从冰箱里拿了一盒特浓椰浆。他用厨房秤精确地称出100克，将它与蛋黄、植物油、面粉混合，搅拌均匀。然后拿出冷藏过的蛋清，启动打蛋器，开始打发蛋白。  
朔间零侧着躺在他家的客厅地板上。他用目光穿过大半个客厅，看着他的弟弟在厨房里做蛋糕。他右边的小腿有点肿，其实也不是很痛，但是他尝试站起来的时候立刻被痛得差点哭了，所以就暂时先躺着。  
世界上有很多人在骨折的时候不知道自己已经骨折，以为只是脚扭了一下。甚至有照样上学、做饭、看漫画、打球，好几个月后才去医院的。那时候骨头已经自己长好了——但是，是歪的。于是医生建议他们，把长好的骨头打断，然后再让护士把他们推进手术室，不然那根骨头就永远是歪的。  
零是幸运者，他的听力一般般，视力也不太行了，但是痛觉神经还算敏锐。凛月踢醒他的时候他觉得腿痛得快断了。他想追上去抱住凛月，但是站不起来，他就知道自己的腿肯定是断了，再不济也是个骨裂。  
在地板上躺了十几分钟以后，骨折的地方逐渐开始产生针刺的痛感，地板也很凉，零觉得这样下去不太好了。  
零喊道：“凛月~！凛~月~！吾辈最爱的宝贝弟弟，帮哥哥叫个救护车，好不好？吾辈的老腿断了……”  
他又继续说：“吾辈错了……凛月啊……”  
他快撑不住了。

而此时，如果凛月愿意停下手里的电动打蛋器，听他说两句，他会告诉他的弟弟怎样用最方便的方法杀掉他。  
厨房里有一把很好很锋利的菜刀，只要抡起它，往大动脉砍下去，六分钟后他就再也没有哥哥了。但是这样血会像拧开的消防龙头一样喷射，把他们家被钟点工打扫得干干净净的沙发和地板弄成鲜红色，凛月身上那件衣服和他最喜欢的白色围裙会被染得永远都洗不掉。血会一直流出客厅，流到凛月和真绪经常趴着看漫画的书房，甚至流进凛月睡觉的房间。那时候凛月就得捏着鼻子跟最讨厌的哥哥的血一起睡觉。  
建议的做法是把壁橱里的超大号真空压缩袋拿出来，零会努力爬进去（就算他断了一条腿），像一尾甜虾那样蜷起身子。然后凛月只需要拉上密封条，启动电泵抽光空气，让塑料膜紧紧地把零裹起来。起初会有小小的挣扎，但是等个几分钟，里面的人就会窒息而死。最后只要把这堆尼龙、树脂、水、蛋白质和钙组成的有机垃圾拖到垃圾桶里就完成了。  
零不确定这样能不能百分百成功，毕竟绝大部分人连实验室的白老鼠都没杀过，不知道杀死一个人有多难。他只是一个普通的学生，并不是什么连环杀人魔王。  
但是凛月不会这样做，现在他的椰子蛋糕比地板上的朔间零重要多了。

在他们家里，除了凛月，每个人都这样对零打招呼：“快走开，你这个贱种。”  
凛月会叫他“哥哥大人”，后来变成了“哥哥”，现在则是“混蛋，去死吧”。  
凛月的虹膜颜色更红，犬齿更尖，力气更大，夜晚也更加活跃——这意味着凛月是一名血统纯正的吸血鬼，而不是只会喝番茄汁的贱种。  
当零还在为那杯混有番茄汁、薄荷和朗姆酒的人血在卫生间呕吐时，幼小的凛月已经能咬破青梅竹马的脖子。  
人血是粘粘的，质地比一般的饮料厚重很多，还有一股特别的气味。零不知道血在凛月眼中是什么样的，但是他觉得不管是口感还是气味都非常恶心。  
即使和其他液体混合在一起喝下去，从喉咙里反上来的腥臭照样能让他吐好久。

在自己的房间里抱着吉他睡醒时，零的头很痛，手脚发冷，连拧开门把手都花了好几分钟。他已经三天没有喝血了，在过去的二十四个小时里也只吃了一点点人类的食物——两个冷的牛角包、两个番茄、一个苹果。  
相对于血糖，零把需要喝血补充的那个概念叫做朔间值。不管是血糖还是朔间值都很低了，必须去冰箱那里。就像有的RPG游戏里面那样，一旦血条接近0，就会行动迟缓，非要吃点东西补充一下才行。  
楼下冰箱里有血袋，虽然比新鲜的血更臭，但是只要强忍恶心喝几口就能恢复精神。眼前也开始发黑了，像被打了一顿……  
他的脚踩到了楼梯的边缘，然后整个栽倒，一直滚到了地板上。在这个过程中，他什么也没来得及抓住，就已经晕过去了。

在层层重压的黑色深海里，隐约有水滴的响声，撞击出成千上万的鲜红色水花。他听见一个声音在很小声地说：“混蛋哥哥。”  
舌上有腥咸味，不知道是不是摔下来的时候磕到了嘴里。  
然后他彻底醒了过来。凛月正盘着腿坐在旁边。  
是凛月用那把很好很锋利的菜刀，在手掌上划了一刀。他虚虚握起拳，让血聚成一条红色的细线，流到零的双唇之间。  
凛月垂着眼睛，嘴角往下撇着，显出极度缺乏耐心的表情。  
“下次再这样就杀了你。”  
零想说点什么，让凛月不要这样做了。但是因为疼痛和虚弱，他甚至无法把嘴闭上。吸血鬼的血是凉的，比人血稀薄，也没那么重的气味。他在这之前从来没有喝过吸血鬼的血。  
椰子蛋糕在烤箱里膨胀起来，散发出甜蜜的香气。零竭力不去想凛月正在把血喂给自己喝的这件事。  
凛月粗鲁地将手靠近零的脸，血的腥味更重了，零又开始觉得有点恶心。由于朔间值升高，他的身体恢复了一些力气，甚至能够做出反胃的动作——收缩腹部，像吐气一样条件反射地尝试把刚喝进去的东西吐出来。  
凛月用袖子擦掉零脸上的血迹，把他从地上拉起来，往公寓门口的玄关那里拖。同时用流血的那只手掏出手机，开始打最近的医院的电话。


End file.
